braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fate of Equinox!
Summary * Teaser: Batman takes on Two-Face only to later team-up with him against his henchmen after Two-Face's coin lands on heads during his coin toss. * Main Plot: Equinox tries to remake the universe in his own image using the powers of the Lords of Chaos and Order as Batman and Doctor Fate work together with other heroes to stop him. Appearing in "The Fate of Equinox!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman Villains: * Two-Face (First full appearance) Locations: * Gotham City Items: * Batarang * Two-Face's Coin MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Doctor Fate Supporting Characters: * Aquaman * Atlantean Army * Black Canary * Black Lightning * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) * Fire * Flash (Barry Allen) * Green Arrow * Hal Jordan * Lords of Chaos ** Typhon (First appearance) * Lords of Order ** Nabu (First appearance) * Plastic Man * Red Tornado Villains: * Equinox (Apparent Death) *Extinct Beasts *Dinosaurs Other Characters: * Clock King * Gorilla Grodd * Green Lantern Corps ** Galius Zed ** Hirunan ** NautKeLoi * Question (flashback only) Locations: * Ancient's Temple * Atlantis * Gotham City * Oa * Tower of Fate Items: * Batarang * The Scarab * Green Lantern Ring * Helmet of Fate * Trident of Poseidon Vehicles: * Batplane * The Bug Synopsis Batman has tracked Two-Face and his gang to the Double Dip Ice Cream factory. He breaks in and comes face-to-face with Harvey Dent, who notes he's outnumbered. He dares Two-Face to flip his coin and choose whether he'll be good or evil. The villain obliges and the coin comes up on the clean-side. He orders his men to back down but they refuse and Two-Face reconsiders… and then attacks his own man while Batman goes after the other one. Together they defeat the henchmen and Two-Face flips again… and Batman knocks him out before the coin comes down. Two-Face accuses him of cheating before passing out, and Batman admits that justice isn't a two-way street. Batman flies to a pyramid temple in the southern hemisphere. As he approaches, the floor splinters, revealing an enormous gyroscope. Equinox steps out and notes that he figured Batman couldn't resist his invitation. The villain explains that if the gyroscope stops, the world will stop with it, leaving the world half-frozen and half-burned in an eternal equinox. Batman notes he brought an ally: Dr. Fate. Equinox accuses him of being a lapdog of the Lords of Order, and animates two stone statues to fight the heroes. Batman defeats his statue using Nth metal bracers but Equinox tosses him aside and notes that there must be a sacrifice: a soul in perfect balance sacrificing another. Dr. Fate defeats his opponent but Equinox counters his magic with a balance of order and chaos magic. Batman returns to the attack but discovers himself helpless as the villain renders his weaponry useless. Equinox grabs him but Batman manages to trip him, sending him down into the gyroscope to his seeming death. The entire structure begins to collapse and Dr. Fate teleports Batman away just in time. Batman worries that it was too easy and Dr. Fate believes that Equinox achieved exactly what he wanted. They argue briefly over what resources to use, magical or technological, but another dragon-creature appears and Dr. Fate hastily teleports them to the Tower of Fate. Inside, Dr. Fate prepares to meditate on the answers they seek but suddenly suffers a psychic backlash. He explains that something is wrong and gestures over a mystical orb. It shows the heroes Atlantis, where Aquaman and the Atlanteans have mobilized against an army of primeval chaos creatures. Fate warns that similar incidents are happening across the globe as the world plunges into chaos. Fate and Batman teleports to a city overrun by dinosaurs, and Fate finds his order magic malfunctioning. He tells Batman they must meet with his masters, the Lords of Orders. They teleport to the Courts of Order and Chaos and meet with Nabu and Typhon, representatives of Order and Chaos respectively. Fate asks for their counsel but Batman leaps in and demands answers. They explain that they created a child, Equinox, to balance chaos and order, putting an end to their eternal struggle. However, Equinox cracked and believed he could do a better job without either side. Now he goes by himself, and chose Batman as an equal to bring him peace. Freed of his body by death, Equinox can now draw freely on the energies of both sides. Equinox appears and the united Lords of Order and Chaos try to repel him, but their might proves useless. He drains the energies from them all, and Nabu and Typhon teleport Fate and Batman away just in time. They discover that everything is normal, but they turn to see a giant- Equinox dressed in the merged garb of Order and Chaos. He offers his thanks to Batman for helping him shed the chains of his old existence so he could become a god. Equinox prepares to destroy the universe, easily casting aside Dr. Fate when he attacks. Batman suggests that if the villain is too powerful for any one single hero, they should combine all their powers. Dr. Fate summons the combined heroes of the world and Dr. Fate observes that Batman is the only one who can control the powers and lend the necessary bit of chaos. The sorcerer transfers all of their powers and skills into Batman, who grows into a gigantic armored figure and advances upon Equinox. The two smash through the city and Batman teleports them into space to avoid the chaos. Dr. Fate arrives to tell Batman to focus. Using all of the heroes' powers, Batman is still unable to defeat the villain. Dr. Fate tells Batman that they need a plan, and Batman bows down in surrender. He admits to Equinox that he can't win the fight, but points out that the destruction of the universe isn't a sign of balance. Equinox insists that he will set the universe back to a world of perfect balance, but Batman warns that he's not in perfect balance. The unbalanced chaos in Equinox led him to rebel. Equinox realizes that he's correct, and everything he's done has been for nothing. He starts to shatter apart and Batman delivers the final blow. Dr. Fate returns the powers to their owners and assures everyone that the balance has been restored. Trivia * At the end of the episode Batman comments, "...thanks to the brave and the bold." This is an obvious reference to the series' title and the comics it's based on. * While Equinox is defeated here, it is later revealed in "Time Out for Vengeance!" that he exists in twelve aspects of his personality.Category:EpisodesCategory:Season One